Sweeney Kenai: The Demon Bear of Fleet Street
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Kenai was separated from his mate and child fifteen years ago, now he's returned as Sweeney Kenai, and he wants revenge against the human who took his life away from him. Experience 'Sweeney Todd' retold with a great Disney film. Dedicated to MewIchigoZoey.
1. Introduction

A/N: Welcome to the 'Brother Bear' adaptation of 'Sweeney Todd'. I'll explain things right here, but first let's meet our characters.

Sweeney Todd- Kenai (Name used: Sweeney Kenai)

Mrs. Lovett- Nita (Name used: Mrs. Lovett)

Antony Hope- Koda (Name used: Koda)

Judge Turpin- Atka (Name used: Judge Atka)

Beadle Bamford- Tug (Name used: Beadle Tug)

Lucy- Kia (MewIchigoZoey's OC) (Name used: Kia)

Toby- Kodi (MewIchigoZoey's OC) (Name used: Kodi)

Johanna- Aika (MewIchigoZoey's OC) (Name used: Aika)

Adolfo Pirelli- Denahi (Name used: Adolfo Denahi)

A/N: I'm using MewIchigoZoey's Characters because I am a huge fan of those stories with those characters in them, and she hasn't posted a new story in a while, and this story is dedicated to her memory. Now I'll explain the setting.

Location: London

Weather: Always foggy and gloomy.

A/N: In this story bears will be able to talk to humans, bears can walk on their hind paws, and only the humans will wear clothes.

Me: If you see a name like this, you can tell that the character is singing.

A/N: Now chapter 2 is where we shall get into the story. Please review, thanks.


	2. No Place like London

A/N: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for ladies and Gentlemen, the story of 'Sweeney Kenai: The Demon Bear of Fleet Street', let's move it.

A ship was entering the docks of London, and a young grizzly bear cub was steering the ship towards a dock to land his ship. He looked over to the great city and smiled.

Koda: I have sailed the world, beheld it's wonders. From the Dardanelles, to the Mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London!

Kenai: No there's no place like London.

"Mr. Kenai" the cub addressed the older bear after he had sung his verse of the song. He looked to the cub and sang some more.

Kenai: You are young, life has been kind to you, you will learn.

Kenai: There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it, and it's morals aren't worth what a pig could spit! And it goes by the name of London.

Kenai: At the top of the hole sit the privileged few, making a mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed.

Kenai: I too have sailed the world and seen it's wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London!

Koda had docked their ship and made sure that it was secure and it would not drift off with the current. The two bears walked off the ship together. Koda then looked up at his older friend to see that something was disturbing him, he could tell by the stern look on his face.

"Is everything alright Mr. Kenai?"

"I beg your indulgence, Koda, but my mind is far from easy. And these very streets are filled with shadows, every last one of them"

"Shadows?"

Kenai: There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful.

Kenai: A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason for life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous, and he was naïve.

Kenai: There was a human who saw that she was beautiful.

Kenai: A pious vulture of the law. Who, with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate! Then there was nothing but to wait! And she would fall! So soft! So young! So lost, and oh, so beautiful.

Koda then became very shocked after hearing the older bear's story, he couldn't help asking what became of the female he spoke of.

"Oh! The lady, sir, did she succumb?"

Kenai: Ah, that was many years ago... I doubt if anyone would know.

Kenai then looked down at the cub and got on his knees and spoke his thanks to the cub who had traveled with him for all these years.

"I'd like to thank you, Koda. If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still"

"Will I see you again?"

"You may find me if you like, around Fleet Street. I wouldn't wander"

"Till then my friend" The two bear friends then shook paws and went their separate ways. Kenai, as he walked sung the next and final verse to the song he was singing.

Kenai: There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with garbage and the vermin of the world inhabit it!

A/N: Not bad for a great beginning huh? I forgot to mention that Nita will be in her bear form in this story. Please review, thanks.


	3. Worst pies in London

A/N: This chapter is where we get to meet our Mrs. Lovett, who is played by Nita of coarse, and I can see that I've gotten three reviews on this story, thanks to Animation Universe 2005, and Mad eye's love. Let's begin.

Kenai kept walking through the streets of London in search of one place in particular. He didn't want to go anywhere else but there. After walking a few more blocks, he finally found the place he was looking for. The building had a sign above it that said 'Mrs. Lovett's meat pies'. This was the place alright. Kenai then walked into the shop while closing the door behind him. He then saw a female bear with the same color fur he had at the counter cutting up various meats. Kenai knew this bear as Nita Lovett, the former wife of the Landlord and owner of this establishment. Kenai then took a step back and his hind paw stepped on a creaky board that made a squeak and it caught the female bear's attention.

"A customer" she said after a brief gasp, she placed her knife on the counter and walked towards Kenai.

Nita: Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a... Fright, I thought you was a ghost. Hal a minute can't ya? Sit! Sit ya down, sit!

Lovett then took Kenai to one of the tables near the window and made him sit down in the chair. She then walked back to the counter.

Nita: All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for a weeks. Did you come in for a pie sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague. (Picks up beetle) what is that? But you think we'd have the plague (Steps on it) from the way the people keep avoiding, no you don't.

Kenai grunted in disgust by the fact that Mrs. Lovett had quite the pest control problem.

Nita: Heaven knows I try sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale, right you are sir, would you like a drop of ale?

The female bear brought the male what was a meat pie, and placed it on the table in front of him. Then walked back to the counter.

Nita: Mind you, I can hardly blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London! I know why nobody cares to take them, I should know, I make them, but good? No! The worst pies in London! Even that's polite, the worst pies in London! If you doubt it, take a bite.

Kenai sunk his fangs into the pie and had the awful taste envelop his taste buds. He then gagged and spit it out on the shop's floor.

Nita: Is that just disgusting? You'll have to concede it, it's noting but crusting. Here, drink this, you'll need it, the worst pies in London!

Lovett then took a mug of ale and placed it in front of Kenai and he picked up the pie on the plate and put it into the trash.

Nita: And no wonder with the price of meat! What it is! When you get it! Never, thought I'd live to see the day. Men'd to think it was a treat, finding poor, animals, who are dying in the street

Nita: Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does a business, but I notice something weird. Lately all her neighbor's cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her, wot I calls, enterprise, poppin' pussies into pies.

Nita: Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick. And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick.

She continued to sing as she prepared another one of those awful pies and placed it into the oven. Kenai just kept listening to her song and kept swishing the drink around in his mouth as if it was mouthwash in order to get the pie's taste out.

Nita: No denying times is hard sir! Even harder than the worst pies in London! Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty. It looks like it's molting, and tastes like... Well, pity. A bear alone, with limited wind, and the worst pies in London! Ah sir, times is hard, times is hard!

She finished her song and slammed her rolling pin down on another beetle and wiped it on her apron. She then turned to Kenai who was still sitting at the table.

"Trust me dearie, it'll take a lot more then ale to wash that taste out" Kenai then just swallowed his drink after he stopped using it as mouthwash. Mrs. Lovett then took off her apron and put it on the rack. She tapped Kenai's shoulder and lead him into the other room of the shop.

"Come with me, we'll get ya a nice tumbler of gin okay?" Kenai didn't hesitate with the female bear, he just followed her into the other room.

A/N: Well, there ya have it, chapter 3, we know got to see Mrs. Lovett. I always thought Nita was perfect for the role of Mrs. Lovett. I can't believe nobody else ever came up with this idea but me, the next chapter, we'll be digging into Kenai's past. Please review, thanks.


	4. Poor Thing

A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter to the epic crossover between a great Disney movie that I loved since I was 8, and one of my favorite musicals. Please enjoy it.

Kenai followed Lovett into the other room of the shop to reveal a small living space with dark gray wallpaper, and it had some couches, chairs, and a table in the center. The female bear then poured Kenai some gin and he sat down on the couch. Kenai spoke as he sat down.

"You've got a room over the shop don't you? If times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?" Lovett then sat down next to the male and replied to his question.

"Up there? No, no one will go near it. People think it's haunted"

"Haunted?"

"Yeah, who's to say they're wrong? They say years ago, something happened up there, something not very nice" she then started to tell her tale of the one who used to live up in the room above her shop.

Nita: There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful.

Nita: A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life, and he was beautiful!

"Barker the bear's name was, Benjamin Barker" Kenai then took a sip of his drink and narrowed his eyes down into a stern look.

"What was his crime?" he asked out of sudden curiosity.

"Foolishness" she said back.

Nita: He had this mate you see, pretty little thing, silly little nit. Had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing, poor thing.

Nita: There was this human you see, wanted her like mad! Everyday he sent her a flower, but did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sulked by the hour. Poor fool!

Nita: Ah, but there was worst to come. Poor thing.

This story was indeed an unfortunate tale, and it was familiar to Kenai, it was the same story that he'd told Koda before going their separate ways at the docks.

Nita: Well Beadle calls on her all polite. Poor thing! Poor thing! The judge, he tells her, is all contright. He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing! Poor thing!

Kenai began to shut his eyes tightly in pure anger, he didn't believe what he was hearing with his ears. He just took another sip of his drink and listened to the rest of the story, but he still kept his eyes shut.

Nita: Of coarse when she gets there, poor thing, poor thing. They're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there. Poor dear! Poor thing! She wanders tormented and drinks. Poor thing! The Judge has repented she thinks. Poor thing! 'Where is Judge Atka?' she asks.

Kenai with his eyes still closed started to give an angry look and show his teeth, this was a sign that he was filled with hatred for the Judge. He also let out some growls from his throat.

Nita: He was there, alright! Only not so contright! She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see. And everyone thought it so dull. They figured she had to be daft ya see. So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see! Poor soul! Poor thing!

"NO!" Kenai screamed after standing up off the couch and slammed his glass onto the floor, causing it to break into little shards. He opened his eyes, still with an angry look and fangs showing.

"Would no one have mercy on her?" Lovett then gasped.

"So it IS you! Benjamin Barker!"

"Where is Kia? Where is my mate?" he asked starting to calm down a little bit. Mrs. Lovett then sighed and spoke with a look of sorrow on her face.

"She poisoned herself, arsenic, from the apothecary 'round the corner. Tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. And HE'S got your daughter" Kenai grew angry again.

"He? Judge Atka?"

"Adopted her, like his own" Kenai's anger was then replaced with sorrow, and tears slowly fell from his face.

"Fifteen years, fifteen years dreaming, I might come home to a mate and child" Kenai said as he wiped his tears away. Lovett then emerged from her chair and walked towards the sorrowful bear.

"Well, I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker" He then turned around to face Lovett and spoke.

"No! No Barker, that bear is dead. It's Kenai now, Sweeney Kenai. And he will have his revenge!"

A/N: And revenge he shall have! Poor Kenai, his family is gone, I feel bad for him, don't you? Kia is not my OC, she is MewIchigoZoey's. I am using her because this story is dedicated to her memory since she hasn't written any stories in two years. Please review, thanks.


	5. My Friends

A/N: Alright, this is another chapter of my greatest creation yet by far. Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!

The two bears then went up to the room over Mrs. Lovett's shop, and take a look at it, so that Kenai could move back into his old home. Kenai just stood at the entrance to the room, and Lovett turned her back to see him and speak.

"Come on, nothing to be afraid of love" he then walked around his old home to see that his cub Aika's old crib and teddy bear covered with a white blanket, the wallpaper was peeling off the walls, and everything was covered in dust. Kenai turned his back to see Mrs. Lovett lift up one of the floor boards and took out a little black box. She turned to the male and spoke while she showed him the box she held in her paws.

"When they came for the cub I hid them. Could have sold them, but I didn't" Kenai then got on his knees in front of the female, and slowly took the box out of her paws. He then opened it up to reveal seven folded straight razors. Lovett then gasped.

"Those handles are chased silver aren't they?" she asked as Kenai took one of the razors out of the box and unfolded the blade. It was not rusted, it was in perfect condition.

"Silver, yes" he said in response to Lovett's question.

Kenai: These are my friends. See how they glisten. See this one shine. How he smiles in the light. My friend, my faithful friend.

Kenai stood up off the floor and kept on singing and Lovett stood up and listened to the male bear sing.

Kenai: Speak to me friend. Whisper... I'll listen. I know, I know. You've been locked out of sight all these years, like me my friend. Well, I've come home to find you waiting. Home, and we're together. And we'll do wonders won't we?

Lovett came up behind Kenai's back, and placed her paws on his shoulders, and added her own words to the song.

Kenai: You there, my friend.

Nita: I'm your friend too, Mr. Kenai.

Kenai: Come, let me hold you.

Nita: If you only knew Mr. Kenai.

Kenai: Now, with a sigh. You grow...

Nita: Ooh, Mr. Kenai. You're...

Both: Warm in my paw.

Kenai: My friend!

Nita: You've come home!

Kenai: My clever friend!

Nita: Always had a fondness for you I did!

Both bears got on their knees and continued to sing together. With the unfolded razor still in Kenai's paw.

Kenai: Rest now my friend.

Nita: Never you fear, Mr. Kenai.

Kenai: Soon I'll unfold you

Nita: You can move in here Mr. Kenai.

Kenai: Soon you'll know...

Nita: Mr. Kenai...

Both: Splendors you never have dreamed all your days!

Nita: Will be yours!

Kenai: My lucky friends!

Nita: I'm your friend, and you're mine!

Kenai: For now your shine!

Nita: Don't they shine beautiful?

Kenai: Was merely silver!

Nita: Silver's good enough for me!

Kenai: Friends!

Nita: Mr. K.

Kenai: You shall drip rubies. You'll soon drip precious rubies.

Kenai then looked into the blade of the razor to see Lovett standing right behind him. He turned his head and spoke.

"Leave me" the female did as he asked and left the room closing the door behind her. Kenai then got up off his knees and lifted the arm with the razor in paw towards the window. He then showed off an evil smile along with an evil glare and spoke.

"At last! My arm is complete again!"

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What do you think? Now it's getting down to business. Chapter 6, we'll meet Kenai's daughter Aika (Who belongs rightfully to MewIchigoZoey) and see what Koda's been up to since he and Kenai had gone their separate ways. Please review, thanks.


	6. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

A/N: I told you we'd see what Koda was doing since he left Kenai at the docks, let's see what he's doing shall we?

Koda was walking around the streets of London with a satchel over his shoulder, and a book in his paw. He then decided that it was time to stop and take a little rest from all the walking. He then saw a bench in front of a giant stone mansion so he picked there to take his rest. He then placed the satchel on his right of the bench, while Koda sat on the left side of the bench and opened up his book and started reading it. Koda's thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful voice.

Aika: Green finch, and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird. How is it you sing?

Koda then closed his book and looked up to see in the window of the mansion, a female bear cub about his age, with white fur all over her body, and brown fur around her paws. Koda then just kept looking up at the window where the other cub was and he just sighed with a smile on his face.

Aika: How can you jubilate sitting in cages. Never taking wing? Outside the sky waits beckoning! Beckoning! Just beyond the bars...

The female looked down from her window to see Koda looking up at her with a happy look on his face, and he kept sighing happily. He was in love with her alright.

Aika: How can you remain staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing? Anything? How is it you sing?

The white female cub then opened her window and looked down at Koda with the same dreamy look he was giving her, and kept on singing. Koda just sighed again and listened to the female's song some more.

Aika: Green finch, and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird. How is it you sing? Whence comes this melody, constantly floating? Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming?

Aika: Are you discussing? Or fussing? Or simply dreaming? Are you crowing? Are you screaming?

Aika: Ringdove and robinet is it for wages? Singing to be sold?

Aika: Have you decided it's safer in cages? Singing when you're told?

Aika: My cage has many rooms. Damask and dark... Nothing there sings! Not even in my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive.

Aika: Ah... Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly... Let me sing.

Koda smiled up at the other cub some more and they both sighed together. They knew that they were in love with one another. The female then shut the window and left her room. Koda who was still sitting on the park bench, was thinking in deep thought about this female. The bigger question was, who was she? Why does she feel trapped? Those questions had to be answered at some point, but all that mattered now, was that Koda was in love.

A/N: Ah, young love, amazing isn't it? You have now met our story's Johanna. Her name is Aika (Rightfully belonging to MewIchigoZoey) and she is in love with Koda as much as he is in love with her. Please review, thanks.


	7. Alms, Alms and Aika

A/N: I have returned with another update to this story! This chapter will also be focused on Koda and he'll know who Aika (Our story's Johanna) is. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Koda kept on looking into the empty window that the female cub he had fallen head over paws for was sticking her head out of. He just smiled and sighed in happiness. Koda then heard someone speak. He turned to see an older female beggar bear with white fur and she was covered with an old raggedy cloak, with a hood on it that covered her head.

"Alms! Alms! For a miserable bear on a miserable chilly morning!" Koda then reached into satchel and pulled out twelve gold coins and placed them in the old beggar bear's paw.

"Thank you sir" she thanked the cub for the loose change. Before she left, Koda tapped her shoulder and asked her a question.

"Ma'am, could you tell me who's house this is?" he pointed to the great stone mansion.

"Oh, that's the great Judge Atka's house, that it"

"And the cub who resides there?"

"That's Aika, his pretty little ward. Keeps her snug, he does, all locked up. So don't you go trespassing there or it's a good whipping for you. Or any other young cub with mischief on his mind" She warned Koda. The beggar then walked away. Koda then picked up his satchel and walked up to the front gate of the Judge's mansion and stopped to look up at the window.

Koda: I feel you, Aika!

Koda: I feel you!

Koda: I was half convinced I has wakened. Satisfied enough to dream you.

Koda: Happily I was mistaken, Aika!

Koda: I'll steal you, Aika!

Koda: I'll steal you!

The brown furred cub then saw the front door of the mansion open to reveal a human, and it was Judge Atka himself. He was tall, muscular and he had long black hair, with a ponytail in the back.

"Come in lad, come in" he invited the cub inside. He didn't hesitate with the Judge in doing so. He then sat down in one of the chairs in the living room right next to Beadle Tug, he was a tall black grizzly bear, and he always had a walking stick with him. Atka then handed the cub a cup of tea and spoke.

"A sailor?"

"Yes sir. The bountiful out of Plymouth"

"A sailor must know the ways of the world, yes? Must be practiced in the ways of the world, would you say you are practiced young cub?"

"Yes sir"

"Ah yes, such practice. The Geisha's of Japan, the Concubines of Siam, the pollacks of India. I have them all, anything you could have ever dreamed of. Would you like to see them?" he offered. Koda then shook his head and spoke back.

"Sir, I think there's been some mistake"

"I think not. You gandered upon my ward Aika, you gandered at her. Yes cub you gandered!"

"Sir, I meant no harm"

"Your meaning is immaterial" He then got up in Koda's face with a glare of anger.

"Mock me! If I see your face again on this street, you'll rule the day you were born cub!" Atka then walked away snapping his fingers, and his Beadle picked Koda up by his scruff and threw him out through the house. Koda then looked down at a puddle to see that his nose was bleeding and he had a bleeding cut on his lower lip. Tug then talked with a stern voice.

"You heard what Judge said little cub. Next time it will be your whole body splattered on this pavement" He then walked back into the house closing the door behind him. Koda got back up and wiped his bleeding nose and lip to get the blood off. He then walked back to the front of the mansion and looked back up at the same window.

Koda: I'll steal you, Aika!

Koda: I'll steal you!

Koda: Do they think that walls could hide you? Even now, I'm at your window.

Koda: I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your white fur!

Koda: I feel you Aika!

Koda: And one day I'll steal you!

Koda: Till I'm with you then, I'm with you there, sweetly buried in your white fur!

Koda then fully became convinced that he and this beautiful female cub were meant to be together. He then looked up to see the white furred cub again, and she threw something down to him, he picked it up to see that it was a key on a piece of string. He looked up again to her and they smiled to each other before the left the window once again. He looked down at the key, it must be the key to her room in the house, Koda knew that this was a sign that she wanted to run away with him. He then smiled and swore to himself that he would free her from that prison that the human Judge called a home. He then left off to find his friend, one who he know would help him, Sweeney Kenai.

A/N: Just like Romeo and Juliet huh? Now the next chapter we'll get to where Kenai and Lovett left off in the story. Please review, thanks.


	8. Denahi's Miracle Elixir

A/N: In this chapter a new character will be introduced into the story. Our story's Toby, is a cub named Kodi (Who rightfully belongs to MewIchigoZoey by the way) with brown fur like Kenai. Speaking of him, let's see what he and Mrs. Lovett are up to right now.

Kenai and Lovett walked through the market place of London together after Lovett telling him that there was another barber in London, he was the best they said. Lovett was chatting wit him as they walked.

"He's here every Thursday, the best barber in London they say" as they walked they saw humans and bears everywhere, whether it was buying food, pets, or anything else there was a lot of humans and bears at this one market place. Kenai then saw a familiar face walk into the market, Beadle Tug, the beadle to Judge Atka. Kenai then let out a little growl and pulled out two folded razors that he had brought along with him. He started to walk towards the Beadle only to be stopped by Lovett.

"Hang on" they just stood there and watched the great black grizzly talk with some other humans and bears. Their attention was gained by a young brown bear cub wearing a hat and pounding on a drum on the stage, it gained everyone's attention as well. All eyes were on the cub on stage.

Kodi: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?

Kodi: Do you wake every morning with shame and despair, to discover your pillow is covered with hair? Or ought not to be there!

Kodi: Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease!

Kodi: You need never again have to worry or care. I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare.

Kodi:Gentlemen you are about to see something, wot rose from the dead... On the top of my head!

The cub then removed his hat to show everyone the fur on his head. Then he started handing out bottles of some peculiar fluid to the patrons of the market place.

Kodi: Twas Denahi's miracle elixir! That's what did the trick, sir, true, sir, true. Was is quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir! Just like an elixir ought to do!

Kodi: How 'bout a bottle mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed!

The cub then placed the fluid on a bald human's head and the human rubbed it into his scalp.

Kodi: Does Denahi's stimulate the growth, sir? You can have my oath, sir! 'Tis unique! Rub a minute, stimulating ain't it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!

Kenai then decided to add his own words to the cubs song that were total opposites to what the cub was saying.

Kenai: Pardon me ma'am, what's that awful stench?

Nita: Are we standing near an open trench?

Both: Pardon me sir, what's that awful stench?

The cub heard what the two older bears were saying and was getting annoyed and continued to sing.

Kodi: Buy Denahi's miracle elixir! Anything will slick, sir! Soon sprouts curls! Try Denahi's, when they see how thick, sir! You can have your pick, sir! Of the girls.

Kodi: Wanna buy a bottle Mrs?

Lovett was holding a bottle of the so-called 'Elixir' in her paws and Kenai and she continues to sing as well.

Kenai: What is this?

Nita: What is this?

Kenai: Smells like spit.

Nita: Smells like (Sniffs bottle) Ew!

Nita: Wouldn't touch it if I was you dear!

Kenai: This is spit, spit with ink!

The cub then held a bottle in his paws and begun to sing louder.

Kodi: Let Denahi's activate your roots, sir!

Kenai: Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through.

Kodi: Yes, get Denahi's, use a bottle of it. Ladies seem to love it!

Nita: Flies do too!

A human man then came on stage and starting singing with an Italian accent, ending the cub's song in the process.

Denahi: I am Adolfo Denahi! The king of the barbers! The barber of kings! E buon giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss (Blows a kiss to a female patron in the audience) And I, the so famous Denahi, wishes to know who has the nerve to say... My elixir is spit! Who says this?

He asked the audience that question with a great mighty voice. Kenai then spoke up.

"I do" everyone gasped and turned to him. Kenai then walked towards the stage.

"I'm Mr. Sweeney Kenai of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Denahi's elixir, and I say to you that it's nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from spit and ink!" the audience gasped and Denahi just stood there smiling Humiliatingly.

"Further more Singor, I have serviced no kings, but I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity then any other street mountebank" the audience gasped and chattered at Kenai's challenge. He then pulled out his folded up razors, and showed them to the audience.

"You see these razors? Them alone against five pound! You are no match sir. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham" Denahi merely chuckled a this and spoke back.

"You hear this foolish bear? Now please, you will see how you will regret this folly!"

A/N: Chapter 9 shall be the contest between Kenai and Denahi. I don't have anything else to say right now except, please review, thanks.


	9. The Contest

A/N: Well, this is the contest to decide who is really the best barber in London! Adolfo Denahi, or Sweeney Kenai. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

"Kodi!" Denahi called to the cub and he helped him set up two barber's chairs. Kenai then called out to the audience.

"Who's for a free shave?" everyone started raising their hands and paws. He then picked two humans from the audience and they sat up in the chairs. The barbers then placed a towel around the necks of their patrons so that hair wouldn't get on their clothes. Kenai then got up on stage and called out to a familiar bear in the audience.

"Will Beadle Tug be the judge?"

"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbors" he then walked up to the stage and said "Ready?" to the two competitors.

"Ready" Denahi called out.

"Ready" said Kenai to the Beadle.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" he said to the audience and the two barbers. Tug then blew a whistle and signaled for the contest to begin. Denahi started shaving the one man, but Kenai just put the shaving cream on the man's face and gripped the straight razor tightly in his paw.

Denahi: Now signori, signori. We mix-a da lather. But first you will gather around. Signori, signori, you look at man who had-a the glory to shave-a the pope. Mr. Sweeney, whoever, I beg-a you pardon. You'll probably say it only a cardinal, nope! It was-a the pope!

Denahi: To shave-a da face, to cut-a da hair. Require da grace, require da flair. For if-a you slip, you nick da skin, you clip-a da chin, you rip-a da lip beyond-a repair!

Denahi: To shave-a da face, or even a part. Without it-a smart, require da heart! Not just-a da flash. It take-a panache, it take-a da passion for the art.

Lovett just kept staring at Kenai nervously, if he just kept standing there not shaving, he was going to lose to this human. She said nothing though, she only muttered under her breath 'Mr. K. I hope you know what 'yer doing'.

Denahi: To shave-a da face, to trim-a da beard. To make-a da bristle! Clean like a whistle! Dis id from early infancy, the talent give to me, by the spirits!

Denahi: It take-a da skill! It take-a da brains! It take-a da pains! It take-a da pace! It take-a da grace!

Then with a few whips of his razor across the human man's face, it was as smooth as a leather couch, and there wasn't a single bristle on his face. Tug then called out to the audience.

"The winner, is Kenai!" all the members of the audience, including Lovett of coarse clapped for him, Kenai bowed in response. Denahi then walked up to Kenai, shook his paw and spoke to him.

"Sir, I bow to a skill more greater than my own. May the great spirits smile on you... until we meet again" Denahi then walked away off the stage and dragging his cub assistant by the ear. Kenai then walked back over to Lovett and she congratulated him on his victory. A bear walked up to him and spoke.

"Congratulations Mr. Kenai. May I ask you sir, do you have your own establishment?" as soon as Kenai could say anything, Lovett piped in and said it for him.

"He certainly does sir. 'Sweeney Kenai's Tonsorial Parlor' above my meat pie emporium on Fleet Street" Kenai then walked away from Lovett and the other bear, and towards the Beadle himself. He then shook paws with the Beadle before speaking.

"I thank you sir, I see you are a bear of integrity"

"I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors, sir. You said your establishment was on Fleet Street, yes?"

"Indeed, sir"

"Then, Mr. Kenai, you shall surely see me there, before the week is out"

"You will be welcomed Beadle Tug. And I can guarantee you, to give you without a penny's charge to give you the closest shave you will ever know" the big black grizzly only nodded and walked away. Kenai gave off an evil smile, and then he and Lovett started to walk back to the shop together, he had work to do.

A/N: Work indeed, work indeed! It's official, Sweeney Kenai is totally the better barber in London! Please review, thanks!


	10. Wait

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! And in this one, the song is coming up early, cause there's a lot of story in this one chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

Kenai just stood there, near the window of his room while sharpening one of his razors. Lovett brought up a chair for the new establishment that was about to open up 'Sweeney Kenai's Tonsorial Parlor'. Lovett then placed the chair in the middle of the room.

"Not much of a chair, but it'll do. It was once, me poor Albert's chair" she said. Indeed this chair belonged to her former husband before he died. Kenai only showed an impatient look on his face as he placed the sharpened razor down on the counter. Kenai then spoke after giving off a low growl.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come!? Before the week is out! That's what he said" Lovett then walked over to the male bear and placed her paws on his shoulders and massaged his stiffened shoulders.

"Who said the week's out? It's only Tuesday" Lovett then started to sing in a seductive tone as she massaged Kenai's shoulders.

Nita: Easy now, Hush love, hush. Don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush. Wait!

The two bears then looked at their reflections in the mirror they were standing in as Kenai started to inhale and exhale slowly and Lovett kept on singing and rubbed his shoulders.

Nita: Hush love, hush. Think it through, once it bubbles, then what's to do? Watch it close. Let it brew. Wait!

Nita: I've been thinking, flowers... Maybe daisies... To brighten up the room. Don't you think some flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve your gloom? Wait!

Kenai shook his head, nothing could ever cure his gloom in a million years. Kenai then looked to the reflection of Lovett in the mirror and spoke.

"And the Judge? When will I get to him?"

"Can't you think of anything else? Always brooding away on yer wrongs, what happened heavens know all those years ago!

Nita: Slow love, slow, Time's so fast. Now goes quickly... See, now it's past! Soon will come. Soon will last. Wait!

Nita: Don't you know, silly bear, half the fun is to plan the plan? All good things come to those who can wait!

Nita: Gillyflowers, maybe, 'stead of daisies. I don't know, though. What do you think?

Kenai then exhaled and spoke.

"Yes" Lovett then took her paws off Kenai's shoulder and then they both heard someone running up the stairs. Kenai then saw someone familiar come in through the door. It was Koda. Koda then came face to face with Lovett for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am"

"Mrs. Nita Lovett, sir" she said extending her paw to the cub.

"Pleasure ma'am" the cub and older bear then shook paws, and then the cub turned his attention to Kenai, and started to talk at a rapid pace.

"Mr. Kenai, there's a female cub who needs my help, a sad cub, but beautiful, but lonely too"

"Slow down, son" Kenai said getting on his knees and placing a paw on Koda's shoulder. Koda then only nodded while saying "Yes sir" Koda then started to talk again, and this time, at a pace that Kenai could understand.

"This cub has a human guardian who keeps her locked away, but then this morning she dropped this" Koda then showed Kenai the key that the cub had dropped from her window this morning. Koda then continued to speak.

"Surely it's a sign that Aika wants me to help her. That's her name Aika, and Atka, he's her guardian, he's a human Judge of some sort" Lovett and Kenai looked to each other with widened eyes and smiles. Kenai then placed his attention back to Koda.

"Once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house, release her, and beg her to come away with me tonight!"

"Oh, this is very romantic" Lovett said chiming in on the conversation. Koda then continued to speak to his great friend.

"But... I don't know anyone in London you see, and I need somewhere safe until I've hired a coach to take us away. Mr. Kenai if I could keep her for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt" Kenai then turned to Lovett and she nodded.

"Bring her here luv" she said. Kenai only nodded and smiled. Koda then started cheering and ran out the door. Kenai then looked to Lovett again as she had her paws on her hips.

"Looks like the fates are favoring your loss Mr. K" she said. Kenai nodded. The two bears then looked out the window to see a familiar human and his bear cub servant, Adolfo Denahi and Kodi from the market place. Kenai then looked at Lovett with a strict look, and gave her an order.

"Keep the cub busy downstairs" she just nodded and ran down the stairs. Kenai then pretended to be brushing off his chair to make Denahi think that he wasn't onto something. Denahi then knocked on the door.

"Come in" the human then walked in and addressed the bear barber.

"Mr. Kenai"

"Singor Denahi"

"Call me Davy, Davy Collins is my name when it's not professional" he said not in his Italian accent, but a regular, normal, British accent like Kenai's. Denahi then started to blackmail the bear.

"I'll be off with half of your profits, Mr. Benjamin Barker!" Kenai then gasped, how did this human know the bear's real name? Denahi then looked at the razors on the table.

"I remember these" as soon as he said that, Kenai automatically remembered him. This human used to be be his old boy servant before he was exiled.

"Hand over the money, or else I'll be exposin' ya to me good pal, Beadle Tug" Denahi then went back to talking in his Italian accent.

"what do you say to that Mr. Sweeney Kenai? hahahahahaha" Kenai then picked up the steaming kettle that was on the stove and beat him unconscious with it. Kenai then picked up the body and placed it in the trunk that sat against the wall of the shop. Kenai then poured himself a cub of tea and saw that the brown bear cub came up to the shop.

"Singor Denahi went off, you better go after him" he said to the cub. Kodi then spoke back to the older bear.

"No sir, I should stay here. Or it'll be a beating, he's a great one for the beatings" Kenai then noticed that Denahi's fingers were sticking out of the box and that they were twitching. Kenai then looked back to Kodi.

"So, Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?" Kenai asked as he got on his knees in front of the cub.

"She's a real lady, sir"

"Yeah, she is. But if I know a growing cub, there's still room for more pie eh?"

"Yes sir"

Why don't you wait for your master downstairs, there will be another pie for you, I'm sure"

"No sir, I should stay here"

"Tell ya what, why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett that I told her to give you a nice big mug of ale"

"Thank you sir!" Kodi then ran back downstairs, leaving Kenai alone again. He picked up a razor off the counter, unfolded the blade, and opened the chest. Denahi then pulled his upper body out of the box only for Kenai to lash the razor across his throat, killing him. Kenai looked over the dead body, Adolfo Denahi was no more.

A/N: This has been one of the most longest chapters I've ever written for this story. Anyway, next chapter we'll check in with the Judge and Tug. Please review, thanks.


	11. Ladies and their sensitivities

A/N: It's time for a new chapter, and this one is focused around the Judge and the Beadle, which are Atka and Tug, we also get to hear Tug sing. So I hope this chapter's a good one for you.

"This is the second time, sir, that you have been brought before this bench" Atka exclaimed to the defendant of this trial with such scorn.

"Though it is my earnest wish to, pass justice with mercy. Your persistent dedication to a life of crime is an abomination before the great spirits, man, and bear. I therefore sentence you to be hung by the neck until you are dead, and may the great spirits have mercy on your soul. Court is adjourned!" and that concluded the hearing of the court. Atka then walked out of the court with Beadle Tug walking beside him. Tug then spoke up to congratulate the human.

"Congratulations, my lord, just the sentence he was asking for by his actions for the beginning"

"What if he didn't do it then, Tug?"

"Well, if he didn't, he surely must have done something to deserve that sentence"

"No matter, come, walk home with me" he instructed the beadle. As they walked, they were discussing some form of great news that was spoken of by the Judge.

"I have news for you my friend. In order to shield her from the evils of this world, I have decided to marry my sweet Aika"

"Oh, sir, happy news indeed!"

"Strangely, when I offered myself to her, she showed a certain reluctance" Tug then looked up at the human Judge and spoke to him through a song.

Tug: Excuse me my lord, may I request my lord, permission my lord to speak?

Tug: Forgive me if I suggest my lord, you're looking less than your best my lord, there's powder upon your vest my lord, and stubble on your cheek.

Tug: And ladies my lord are weak (A/N: Boy is he wrong)

"Stubble you say?" Atka asked as he looked at his reflection in a window of the shop they were standing in front of.

"Perhaps at times I am over hasty with my morning ablutions" he said as he looked deeper into his reflection.

Tug: Fret not my lord, I know a place my lord, a barber my lord of skill. Thus armed with a shaven face my lord, some eau de cologne to grace my lord, and musk to enhance the chase my lord, you'll dazzle the girl until...

"Until?" the judge asked.

Tug: Until she bows to your every will.

Atka then smiled and looked to his great grizzly friend.

"A barber you say? Take me to him"Tug then lead the way.

"His name is Kenai my lord, and he is the very last word of a barber" Atka then smiled once more and continued to follow Tug to the place of Kenai's business.

A/N: Will the next chapter be the one where Kenai gets the revenge he's been after all these years? Read tomorrow to find out! Please review, thanks.


	12. Pretty Women

A/N: Will this chapter be the one where Kenai finally gets his revenge against Atka? Read to find out the exciting answer! Hope you all enjoy!

Kenai was at the sink, washing the blood off his paws after ending Denahi's life, and also washed the blood off the razor he used. He then dried off his wet paws when Lovett came in through the door.

"Oh, that cub is drinking me out of ale. How long till Denahi gets back?" Kenai turned around while drying off his paws with a towel.

"He won't be coming back" Lovett then placed her paws to her snout after a brief gasp.

"Mr. K. you didn't!" Kenai then pointed to the wooden chest. Lovett walked over to it, and lifted the lid up only to find the body of Denahi covered in dry blood. She then gasped and slammed the lid shut and turned to Kenai with a look of worry.

"You're barking mad! Killing a human who done you no harm!" Kenai then took a deep breath and explained the situation to the female bear.

"He recognized me from the old days, tried to blackmail me, half my earnings" Lovett then sighed and spoke back with relief.

"Oh, that's a different matter then. For a minute there I thought you lost your marbles. Poor bugger, oh well!" Kenai then started to look at his reflection in the mirror while Lovett asked him something.

"So, what are we gonna do about the cub?"

"Send him up"

"Mr. K. we don't need to worry about him, he's a simple little thing" he then turned away from the mirror and showed Lovett an angry face and his fangs.

"Send him up!" he said softly with anger, but then calmed down quickly. Lovett then tried to persuade him into letting her keep the cub as her own.

"Now, Mr. K. surely one's enough for today. Besides, I was thinking of hiring a lad to help me run the shop. The old servants aren't what they used to be" Kenai then sighed and went over to the window.

"Alright" he then saw a familiar human walk up the street with Beadle Tug, it was Judge Atka, the human who took him away from his family, then he whispered.

"The Judge! Get out, quick!" he whispered to Lovett. She then did as told, and left Kenai alone in the room. The Judge then entered the room.

"Mr. Kenai?"

"At your service" he said with a smile. He then took the Judge's coat and hung it up while he spoke.

"It's an honor to receive your patronage my lord"

"You know me, sir?" Atka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who in this wide world, hasn't heard of the great Judge Atka?" the Judge then lowered his questioning eyebrow and spoke.

"The Beadle tells me that you're the most accomplished out of all the barbers in London"

"That is very gracious of him, sir. What may I do for you today my honor?" he asked the human. Atka then responded through song.

Atka: You see, sir, I am a man infatuated with love. Her ardent and eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone, and land me a more seductive tone. A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne, but first sir, I think... A shave.

Kenai: The closest I ever gave!

Atka then took his seat in the chair and Kenai whistled as he got a towel ready and some shaving cream. Atka then noticed Kenai's peppy behavior.

"You're in a merry mood today Mr. Kenai"

Kenai: Tis your delight, sir, catching fire from one man to the next.

Atka: Tis true, sir, love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more...

Kenai: What more...

Both: Can man require?

Atka: Than love, sir!

Kenai: More than love, sir!

Atka: What sir?

Kenai: Pretty women.

Atka: Ah yes, women.

Kenai: Pretty women.

Kenai then walked over to the mirror behind the chair and pulled out a razor and unfolded it. He gave his reflection an evil glare that was reflected right back to him.

Kenai: Now then, my friend. Do your purpose. Patience, enjoy it. Revenge can't be taken in haste.

Atka then called back to the bear holding the razor tightly in paw.

Atka: Make haste in this work, or you'll be condemned sir!

Kenai: My lord, and who may it be said is your intended sir?

Atka: My ward, pretty as a rose bud!

"Pretty as her mother?"

"What was that Mr. Kenai?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all" he said with his empty paw with his claws crossed behind his back. He then started to shave the human's face with care until he was ready for the moment of vengeance to come to him.

Kenai: Pretty women, fascinating... sipping coffee, dancing... pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women! Sitting in the window or standing on the stair, something chills them in the air. Pretty Women.

Atka: Silhouetted

Kenai: Stay within you

Atka: Glancing

Kenai: Stay forever

Atka: Breathing lightly

Kenai: Pretty women

Both: Pretty women. Blowing out their candles or combing out their fur or hair, combing out their fur or hair when they leave. Even when they vanish they somehow can remain there with you. Even when you leave they are still there. They're there, ah! Pretty women!

Kenai: At the mirrors,

Atka: In the gardens,

Kenai: Letter-writing,

Atka: Flower picking,

Kenai: Weather watching,

Both: How they make a man sing! Proof of heaven as you're living. Pretty women! Sir, pretty women! Yes pretty women! Pretty Women! Pretty women! Pretty women!

Kenai brought the blade of the razor up to Atka's throat, getting ready to end his life until he pulled the razor away from the human's throat after he saw Koda come in through the door.

"Mr. Kenai, I freed Aika, and she said she'd leave with me tonight" Koda then gasped after seeing that the Judge was in here. Atka then growled at the cub.

A/N: Busted! So, it's not the chapter where Kenai finally gets his revenge, but it'll come very soon I assure you. This is the longest song out of the whole musical. Please review, thanks.


	13. Epiphany

A/N: I'm finally glad I got to this chapter! Why? Because the song in this chapter is my favorite out of the whole musical and film by Tim Burton! I even know all the lyrics by heart! Hope you all enjoy this one!

Atka then rose out of the chair with an angry look on his face and got right up into Koda's face after taking the towel off and using it to wipe the shaving cream off his face. Atka then growled at the cub some more and spoke while throwing the towel on the floor in anger.

"You! There is indeed a higher power to warn me in time. Aika, elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you, or any other man or bear set eyes on her again!" Atka then turned to Kenai and pointed his finger at his face.

"And as for you barber! It's all too clear what company you keep! Service that don't hold their custom, they all have none of mine!" Atka then stormed out the door in anger. Kenai was clearly upset about this, his one chance of revenge, and it just ran out the door with Atka. Koda then looked to Kenai.

"Mr. Kenai, you have to help me. Mr. Kenai, please!"

"Out"

"But Mr. Kenai!"

"OUT!" Kenai screamed in anger. Koda then ran out the shop with a look of terror on his face. Kenai then saw Lovett come up the stairs and into the shop. Lovett spoke as soon as she came in and shut the door behind her.

"All this shouting and running about, what's happened?"

"I had him" Kenai whispered under his breath. Lovett then spoke again.

"I saw the sailor cub come up alone, then I saw the both of them running down the stairs" Kenai then started to get angry and yell.

Kenai: I had him! His throat was bare beneath my paw!

"There, there luv, calm down" Lovett said in an attempt to calm Kenai down, but it was effortless, he was in a deep state of rage.

Kenai: No! I had him! His throat was there, and he'll never come again!

Nita: Easy now, hush, love, hush. I keep telling you!"

Kenai: When!?

Nita: What's your rush?

Kenai: Why did I wait? You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!

Kenai then looked out the window to see several bear and humans walk the streets of London.

Kenai: There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with garbage, and the vermin of the world inhabit it! But not for long!

The male bear then walked towards the mirror and showed an evil grin and glare.

Kenai: They all deserve to die! Tell you why Mrs. Lovett, tell you why!

Kenai: Because in all of the whole human race Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two! There's the one staying put in his proper place, and the one with his foot in the other one's face! Look at me Mrs. Lovett, look at you!

Kenai then grabbed Lovett and placed her in the chair. He then continued his song while he looked deeply into the other bear's eyes, with his that were filled with hatred and anger.

Kenai: Don't we all deserve to die? Even you, Mrs. Lovett! Even I! Because the lives of the wicked should be... Made brief, for the rest of us, death will be a relief, we all deserve to die!

The male then looked at a photo in a frame of his old family.

Kenai: And I'll never, see Aika, no, I'll never hug my cub to me. Finished!

Kenai then exited the shop with two straight razors in his paws and went over to random humans and bears, but they weren't caring about what he was saying, they all just went about their business.

Kenai: Alright! You sir! How about a shave? Come and, visit your good friend Sweeney! You sir! Too sir? Welcome to the grave! I will have vengeance! I will have salvation!

Kenai: Who sir? You sir? No one's in the chair, come on, come on! Sweeney's waiting, I want you bleeders. You sir? Anybody? Gentlemen, now don't be shy! Not one man, no, nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me! I will have you!

Kenai: And I will get him back, even as he gloats. In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats!

Kenai then got on his knees on the street with tears blurring his vision.

Kenai: And my Kia lies in ashes! And I'll never see my cub again! But the world waits!

Tears stopped coming out of his eyes, and he looked up to the sky with his evil glare and smile.

Kenai: I'm alive at last! And I'm full of joy!

Kenai then blinked to see that him walking through the streets of London was all just a fantasy and that Nita Lovett was still standing near the chair watching and listening to his song. She then spoke.

"That's all very well, now. But what are we gonna do about him?" she pointed to the trunk that carried Denahi's bloody body. Lovett then noticed that Kenai did not respond, she started snapping her claws in front of his eyes, even his ears.

"Hey, Mr. K. can you hear me?" still no response. Lovett then picked Kenai up off the floor by his waist and took his paw and lead him downstairs to the shop.

"Come on, now, you great useless thing" she said while taking Kenai back down to the shop with her.

A/N: I was singing along to every verse of this song as I wrote it! I love this song so much! And I'm gonna be doing more great chapters like these, so please review, thanks!


	14. A Little Priest

A/N: Well, it's time for the next update, do I really need to say anything more? Enjoy!

Kenai and Lovett entered the shop and the male sat down at the table, while Lovett went into the living room to see Kodi asleep on the floor with a bottle of ale in his paws. Lovett then gently took the bottle out of the cub's paws, and also got two glasses out of the cabinet. She then poured a glass of ale for Kenai and herself. She then sat across from Kenai at the table and she spoke.

"So, we've got a human body covered in dried blood upstairs, what do you intend we should do about that eh?" Kenai swallowed the sip he took of his ale and then responded.

"Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury him"

"Oh yeah. Of coarse we could do that. I don't suppose he's got any relatives gonna come poking around here looking for him" the female then went over to the counter and started to sing.

Nita: Seems a downright shame

"Shame?" Kenai asked her with a raised brow.

Nita: Seems an awful waste. Such a nice plump frame, wot's his name has, had, has. Nor it can't be traced. Business needs a lift, debts to be erased, think of it as thrift, as a gift! If you get my drift

Nita: Seems an awful waste... I mean, with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it, if you get it

"Ah" Kenai said with an evil grin and glare, he knew where Lovett was going with this.

Nita: Good, you got it. Take for instance, Mrs. Mooney had her pie shop! Business never better using only pussycats and toast! Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most! And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!

The male then got out of his seat and walked towards Lovett while adding his own words to the song.

Kenai: Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion

Nita: Well, it does seem a waste...

Kenai: Eminently practical, yet appropriate as always!

Nita: Think about it...

Kenai: Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years, I'll never know!

Nita: Lots of other gentlemen will soon be coming for a shave!

Kenai: How choice!

Nita: Won't they?

Kenai: How rare!

Nita: Think of all them pies!

Kenai: For what's the sound of the world my dear?

Nita: What, Mr. Kenai? What, Mr. Kenai? What is that sound?

Kenai: There's crunching noises pervading the air!

Nita: Yes, Mr. Kenai! Yes, Mr. Kenai! Yes, all around!

Kenai: It's man devouring man, and bear devouring bear my dear! (A/N: I made that verse up for this one song)

Both: And who are we to deny it in here?

Kenai then grinned at his partner as she pulled a meat pie out of the oven and he spoke.

"These are desperate times Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for!" Lovett then placed the pastry in front of the other bear.

"Here we are, hot out of the oven!" Kenai raised his brow.

"What is that?"

Nita: It's priest! Have a little priest!

Kenai and Nita looked out the window of the shop to see all kind of bears and humans walking past the shop, singing as they watched.

Kenai: Is it really good?

Nita: Sir, it's too good at least! Then again, they don't come in sins, or the flesh, so it's pretty fresh

Kenai: Awful lot of fat

Nita: Only where it sat

Kenai: Haven't you got poet, or something like that?

Nita: No, you see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased? Try the priest! Lawyer's rather nice!

Kenai: If it's for a price

Nita: Order something else, though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice!

Kenai: Anything that's lean?

Nita: Well, then, if you're British and loyal, you might enjoy royal marine! Anyway, it's clean. Though of coarse, it tastes of wherever it's been!

Kenai: Is that squire, on the fire?

Nita: Mercy no, sir, look closer, you'll notice it's grocer!

Kenai: Looks thicker, more like vicar!

Nita: No, it has to be grocer, it's green!

Kenai: The history of the world, my love...

Nita: Save a lot of graves, save a lot of relatives favors!

Kenai: Is those below serving those up above!

Nita: Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors!

Kenai: How gratifying for once to know...

Both: That those above will serve those down below!

Kenai and Lovett then walked away from the window and over to the work area.

Kenai: What is that?

Nita: It's fop! Finest in the shop! And we have have some shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top! And I've just begun... here's the politician, so oily it's served with a doily, have one.

Kenai: Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if it's going to run!

Nita: Try the friar, fried it's drier!

Kenai: No, the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy!

Nita: Then actor, it's compactor!

Kenai: Ah, but always arrives overdone!

Kenai then pulled Lovett into his arms and began waltzing with her while saying "I'll come again when you have Judge on the menu"

Kenai: Have charity towards the world, my pet!

Nita: Yes, yes, I know, my love!

Kenai: We'll take the customers that we can get!

Nita: High-born and low, my love!

Kenai: We'll not discriminate great from small! No we'll serve anyone!

Nita: We'll serve anyone!

Kenai: Meaning anyone!

Both: And to anyone at all!

A/N: That was a great one wasn't it? The next chapter will be one with a duet between Kenai and Koda, with them in separate locations! Please review, thanks.


	15. Aika (Reprise)

A/N: In this duet, Koda (Antony) is wandering the streets of London, but in this chapter I'm gonna have him stay in one place when he's singing. And you can hear Koda singing even when the scene only shows Kenai singing, Enjoy everyone!

Aika was in her room packing up and preparing to run away with Koda, but then while she was doing this, Atka walked into the room. Aika then spoke to him.

"Sir, a gentlemen knocks before entering a lady's room"

"Indeed he does, but I see no lady. I told myself that the sailor cub way lying, my Aika would never betray me, never" Aika then lowered her brows in anger.

"Sir, I will leave this place!"

"I think that, only appropriate, since you seem to no longer find my company to your liking, we shall provide you with new lodgings" Atka then snapped his fingers and he had Tug grab Aika and throw her into a carriage. Little known to her that Koda was watching the whole thing. He ran up to the human and growled.

"Where are you taking her?! Tell me, or I swear to the spirits I'll" Atka then pushed Koda to the ground and tried to run after the carriage, but he lost it after searching a few more blocks. Koda then ran into the cemetery and sat by a grave sculpted in the form of an angel, and he started to cry his eyes out.

-Scene Change-

Kenai was rebuilding his barber's chair to make it lean back, and added a pedal to push with his hind paw in order to make it activate, and he added a trap door that lead to Lovett's bake house. He then smiled evilly to himself as soon as it was done, he was ready for revenge.

-Scene Change-

Koda then wiped his tear away, but was still sobbing, and he looked up at the moon, and started to sing.

Koda: I feel you, Aika, I feel you. Do they think that they could hide you? Even now I'm at your window, I am in the dark beside you, buried in your white fur

-Scene Change-

Kenai sung as he ended the life of a black grizzly that came in for a shave with a single lash of the razor across his throat, and placed his body in his partner's bakehouse.

Kenai: And are you beautiful and pale, with white fur, like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were, Aika!

Koda: Aika!

Kenai: And if you're beautiful what then, with white fur, like snow! I think we shall not meet again, my little dove, my sweet Aika!

Kenai then ended the life of a human this time with yet another lash across his throat with the razor, and dumped it in the bakehouse.

Koda: I'll steal you, Aika!

Kenai: Goodbye, Aika! You're gone, and yet you're mine! I'm fine, Aika! I'm fine!

-Scene Change-

Outside the shop, the beggar bear that ran into Koda in front of Atka's house, looked up at the shop's chimney to see smoke coming out of it, she then started to sing.

Beggar Bear: Smoke! Smoke! Sign of the Reaper! Sign of the Reaper! Set it on fire! Witch! Witch! Smell it sir, an evil smell! Every night at the Vesper's bell! Smoke that comes from the mouth of (Censored) Set it on fire! Set it on fire! Mischief! Mischief! Mischief!

-Scene Change-

Kenai showed a brown elderly bear to the chair, and prepared a razor, and continued to sing.

Kenai: And if I never hear your voice, my turtle-dove, my dear! I still have reason to rejoice the way your head is clear Aika!

Koda: I feel you

Kenai then disposed of the elder bear and placed his body with the others.

Kenai: And in that darkness, when I'm blind with what I can't forget

Koda: Aika!

Kenai: It's always morning in my mind, my little lamb, my pet Aika! You stay, Aika!

Koda: Aika!

Kenai: The way I dreamed you were. Oh look Aika! A star!

Koda: Buried in your white fur

Kenai: A shooting star

-Scene Change-

The Beggar bear was still outside the shop, and kept on singing crazy talk.

Beggar bear: There! There! Somebody, somebody look up there! Didn't I tell you smell that air, set it on fire.

The bear then went over to Kodi who was recently taken in by Lovett to help run the shop carrying supplies for the pies.

Beggar bear: Quick, sir, run and tell! Go on 'a mole, little ratchet spell! There it is, there it is, an ungodly smell! Tell it to the Beadle and police as well! Tell 'em! Tell 'em! Help, fiend! Set it on fire! Set it on fire! Mischief! Mischief!

Kodi then ran away from the beggar bear and back into Lovett's pie shop.

-Scene Change-

Kenai then ended another life as he sang.

Kenai: And though I'll think of you I guess, until the day I die! I think I miss you less and less as every day goes by, Aika!

Koda: Aika!

Kenai gave this human just a shave an let him go, why? Because his man had his family with him, and it reminded him of the family he once had, so he decided to let the man keep his life and leave with a shave.

Kenai: And you'd be beautiful and pale, and look to much like her! If only angels could prevail, we'd be the way we were, Aika!

Koda: I feel you, Aika!

Kenai: Wake up, Aika! Unnerve the bright red day! We learn, Aika, to say Goodbye!

Koda: I'll steal you!

Lovett came out of the bakehouse with trays of meat pies that were made out of the bodies of Kenai's victims.

-Scene Change-

Koda then looked over to a big building to see Aika looking out the window, he ran over to that building to see that Atka had locked her away in an insane asylum, just for wanting to run away with him. Koda then ran off to do some planning on getting Aika out of there.

A/N: And that's the end of our duet! And in the next chapter, you know how Mrs. Lovett's pies were the worst pies in London? Well they won't be anymore! Please review, thanks.


	16. God, That's Good!

A/N: Well, you know how in the beginning Mrs. Lovett's meat pies weren't so popular among the people of London? Well they are now! Hope you guys enjoy!

Kodi just got on a huge wooden crate in front of the shop holding a poster up in the air with his paw and sang.

Kodi: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well, at that delicate, luscious ambrosial smell? Yes they are I can tell!

All them human's and bears then smiled and rubbed their stomachs.

Kodi: Well, ladies and gentlemen, that aroma enriching the breeze is like nothing compared to it's succulent source as gourmets among you will tell you of coarse!

Kodi: Ladies and gentlemen, you can't imagine the rapture in store... Just inside of this door!

The brown cub got off the crate and went over to the door.

Kodi: There you'll sample Mrs. Lovett's meat pies! Savory and sweet pies, as you'll see! You who eat pies, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies! Conjure up the treat pies used to be!

Kodi opened the door and they all rushed in through the door and took a seat in the backyard dining court that Lovett and Kenai set up for them. Soon everyone at the tables were devouring the pies made by Lovett. Speaking of Lovett, she came out of the shop with a tray full of pies and she called out to her cub assistant.

Nita: Kodi!

Kodi: Coming!

Nita: Ale, there!

Kodi: Right, mum!

Nita: Quick now!

Lovett went around to every table handing out the pies and continued to sing.

Nita: Nice to see you, dearie, how have you been keeping? Cor, me bones is weary! Kodi... One for the gentlemen!

Kodi then poured a glass of ale for an older male black grizzly bear who just sunk his teeth into the great tasting pastry.

Nita: Hear the birdies cheeping, helps to keep it cheery. Kodi... Throw the old woman out!

She called out to the cub as she noticed the old beggar bear that Kodi told her that this bear was bugging him yesterday night while shopping. Kodi then gestured 'Shoo' and she did as said and left. Nita kept on passing around the pies table to table and sang as she worked.

Nita: What's me secret? Frankly, dear, I can't. Family secret, all to do with herbs! Things like being careful with your coriander, that's what makes the gravy grander!

Kenai came out of his shop through the door and looked over the balcony of the parlor to see that business has indeed been thriving with Lovett, he then closed the door and waited for someone to come up for a 'Shave'. Kodi and Lovett began to sing together.

Both: Eat them slow, and feel the crust, how thin I (Kodi: She) rolled it!

Both: Eat them slow, cause everyone's a prize!

Both: Eat them slow, cause that's the lot and now we've sold it, come again tomorrow!

Nita: Hold it!

Lovett saw a bear walk upstairs to the parlor to stop by for a 'Shave'

Nita: Bless my eyes! Fresh supplies!

She sung this with an evil glare and smile, she only winked at her partner as he showed the other bear into the shop. Kodi didn't hear what she said, he didn't even know what she put in those pies, or what happens in Kenai's shop. Both bears continued to sing simultaneously.

Nita: How about it, dearie? Be here in a twinkling?

Kodi: Is that a pie fit for a king, a wondrous sweet and most delectable thing?

Nita: Just confirms my theory! Kodi... The spirits watch over us!

Kodi: You see, ma'am, why there is no meat pie!

Nita: Didn't have an inkling... Positively eerie!

Nita: Kodi... Throw the old woman out!

She said to the cub after noticing that the old beggar bear that was giving Kodi trouble had come back. This time Kodi shooed her, and slammed the gate to the dining hall right in front of her.

A/N: It's official, Nita Lovett's meat pies are the best pies in London! Everybody wants one! Reviewers will be given a virtual meat pie! The next chapter, it's gonna be a little bit of a romantic one. Please review, thanks.


	17. By the Sea

A/N: Virtual meat pies to Animation Universe 2005 and Mad Eye's Love who reviewed the last chapter! Let's get on with the new chapter everyone!

Kenai, Lovett, and Kodi went out to the park for a picnic. Kodi was flying a kite while Kenai and Lovett sat on the picnic blanket underneath a tree, which was giving them some shade. Lovett was talking to Kenai, who on the other hand wasn't paying attention to a thing that she was saying because he was thinking of a way to get Atka back into his shop so that he could give him a so called 'Shave'. Lovett then spoke.

"Mr. K. are you listening to me?"

"Yes"

"Then what did I just say?" Kenai ignored her and gave himself a low growl and spoke to himself aloud.

"There must be a way to the judge!" Lovett then spoke back.

"Judge? You're always focused on the bloody old judge!" She then smiled and squirmed over to Kenai's side and spoke again.

"We have a nice respectable business now, there must be something else you can think about. And since we're careful about the people that we choose, strangers, people who won't be missed, who's gonna catch on?" Lovett then broke out into a song.

Nita: Oh, Mr. Kenai (Kissed his cheek) I'm so happy (Kisses his cheek) I could (Kisses his cheek) Eat you up, I really could! You know what I'd like to do Mr. Kenai? (Kisses his cheek) What I dream? (Kisses his cheek) If the business stays as good? Where I'd really like to go, in a year or so. Don't you wanna know?

"Of coarse" he responded with such a sullen tone.

Nita: Do you really wanna know?

"Yes, I do" Nita then blinked her eyes to see herself in her fantasy world where they were sitting on the beach by the ocean. Kenai was wearing black and white striped swimming trunks, Lovett was wearing a navy blue bathing suit, and Kodi was in gray swimming trunks building a sand castle, and their picnic blanket was now a white beach towel. Lovett placed her paw on Kenai's and continued to sing.

Nita: By the sea, Mr. Kenai, that's the life I covet. By the sea, Mr. Kenai, oh, how I know you'd love it. You and me, Mr. K, we could be alone, in a house wot we'd almost own, down by the sea!

Kenai: Anything you say!

Nita: Wouldn't that be smashing?

Nita kept on staring dreamily at the Kenai wearing swimming trunks in her fantasy! She was just a charmer in her eyes. She blinked again still to see Kenai in trunks, but sitting down on a lounge chair, and so was Nita in her bathing suit on a deck of a beach house. Kenai was holding paws with Lovett in this fantasy.

Nita: Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel, when it's just you and me and the English channel! In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy, we'll have chums over every Friday! By the sea! Don't you love the weather? By the sea! We'll grow old together! By the seaside, ooh, by the beautiful sea!

Lovett looked to see from the deck of her fantasy house to see that the sun was setting and that there were gulls chirping in the sky.

Nita: It'll be so quiet, that who'll come by it, except a seagull ooh, ooh! We shouldn't try it though 'til it's legal for two-hoo!

The female blinked again to see only this time they were in a church in front of a Rabi. Kenai was now dressed as a groom, Nita was wearing a wedding dress, and Kodi was standing right next to Kenai holding a pillow with a ring on the top.

Nita: But a seaside wedding could be devised, me rumpled bedding legitimized! My eyelids will flutter, I'll turn into butter, the moment I mutter I do-hoo.

She then closed her eyes and kissed fantasy Kenai and he kissed her back, it was as if she was really getting married with him. She then opened her eyes back up to find that she was back in the park with real Kenai with no clothes, just the way bears were meant to be. And Kodi was sitting on her right on the picnic blanket.

Nita: By the sea, married nice and proper! By the sea! Bring along your chopper! To the seaside, ooh, ooh! By the beautiful sea!

She then smiled and placed her paw on Kenai's and she placed her head on his shoulders. And then she only hoped to herself that one day her dream would come true.

A/N: Well, wasn't that a great one? I laughed at the thought of Kenai in swimming trunks, because bears don't wear any clothes! I think I'll draw a picture of that one scene. And I will be doing 'Kenai Scissorpaws' right after this story is done! Virtual meat pies to all of those who review! Please review, thanks.


	18. Not While I'm Around

A/N: I've got only like two more chapters of this story left! Then I can move on to 'Kenai Scissorpaws'. And this one will just be in the crossover between 'Brother Bear' and 'Edward Scissorhands' category! Enjoy this new chapter!

Kenai just stood at the window looking into the storm clouds that roamed above London. He didn't even turn his head when he heard Lovett come in the room.

"Mr. K. I brought you some breakfast!" she said as she placed the tray with some bacon, eggs, and some orange juice on the nightstand. The female bear then engaged in conversation with the male who still wouldn't turn away from the window.

"Mr. K. may I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What did Kia look like? Can't really remember can you?" she said as Kenai's voice did not respond to the question. Then he spoke back.

"She had white fur, but she also had brown fur only on her paws and around her dark chocolate brown eyes" Nita just sighed.

"You can't leave this all behind, now? She's gone" Kenai didn't respond to what she said, he knew that Kia was still alive though, in his heart, the heart that craved revenge. Lovett then placed her paws on Kenai's shoulders and rubbed them as she talked.

"Life is for the alive my dear. We could have a life of our own too, maybe not the life I dreamed, maybe not like you remember, but we could get by" Kenai then pulled away from Lovett's grip when he turned to the door to see Koda again.

"Mr. Kenai!" he said running into the shop.

"What is it, Koda?" he responded calmly. Koda was surprised that the older bear wasn't still mad with him like the last time. Koda then spoke.

"He has her locked in a mad house!" Kenai gasped.

"Aika?"

"Fogg's Asylum. I've circled the place a dozen times, but there's no way in, it's a fortress!" Kenai then was just as mad as Atka more than he was once before. Then something snapped in his brain, an idea.

"Mr. Kenai?" Koda asked his older friend. Kenai then got on his knees in front of the cub and spoke of his idea.

"Where do you think all the wig makers in London go to obtain their hair or fur?"

"Mr. Kenai?" he said again, not sure where he was going with this.

"They get it from the lunatics in thee asylum!"

"Go to the door saying that you're a wig maker's apprentice, that will gain you access, and THEN you take her. Go, quickly, go!" Koda then nodded and ran out the door. Kenai had a new idea on how to finally finish off Atka.

"Where's the cub?" he asked Lovett.

"Mr. K. don't you think you should leave the poor boy alone?" Kenai then looked at her with an evil glare and she went down to get him. While she did this, Kenai wrote up a quick letter to the judge. He put it in an envelope and looked to Kodi once he came in through the door.

"Mr. K?" Kodi asked as he came in.

"You know where the old bailey is?"

"Yes sir, not that I've ever been there" Kenai then handed Kodi the letter.

"Take this, and seek it out to Judge Atka"

"Go to old bailey, find Judge Atka" Kodi repeated everything Kenai had said to him.

"You will put that to his end, and only him, understand?"

"Yes sir, and you think I should stop by the grocer on the way..."

"No! You're not to stop, you're not to speak, you are to deliver the letter, understand?"

"Yes sir" Kodi then took the envelope and ran out the door. Kenai then began to pace around the room nervously, this continued for hours.

-Scene Change-

Kodi then finished delivering the letter, and went over to Lovett's shop, only to see her asleep on the couch with a open book in her lap. She then woke up to see Kodi standing there.

"Where have you been, now luv?"

"Mr. Kenai sent me on an errand. And on the way back, I went by the workhouse just to take a look, and I was thinking, if it weren't for you, I'd be there now or someplace worst. It seems like the great spirits sent you for me"

"Ah, luv, I feel quite the same way"

"Listen to me please. Do you know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you? Say... if there was someone around, someone bad. Only... you didn't know it"

"What are you talking about?" she asked concerned about what the brown furred cub was saying. Kodi then broke out into a song.

Kodi: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around!

Kodi: Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways

Kodi: No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Kodi: Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time... Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around!

Lovett just sighed and spoke.

"That's nice dear, now what is all this foolishness, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I've been thinking... about Mr. Kenai" he answered but went back to singing.

Kodi: Not to worry, not to worry. I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb! I can do it! Put me to it! Show me something I can overcome. Not to worry, mum.

Kodi: Being close and being clever, ain't like being true, I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, like some...

Lovett cut him off.

"Now, Kodi, dear, enough with this foolish chatter. Now how about I give you a shiny new penny and you can go buy us some toffee's" Kodi then noticed the purse she was holding. Kodi then gasped and spoke.

"That's Singor Denahi's purse" Nita's eyes widened.

"No it's not, just something Mr. K. gave me for my birthday" she said with a nervous shake of her head. Kodi then started to shout.

"That proves it! Come on mum, we've got to get the law here" Lovett just shushed him and took him up into her arms and stroked the fur on Kodi's scruff. She knew what Kodi was thinking about Kenai. She spoke while she held him in her arms.

"How could think such a thing about Mr. Kenai? He's been so good to us" she then started to sing.

Nita: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around

Kodi: Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time... Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around!

Lovett spoke as soon as Kodi finished up the song.

"Funny we should be having this conversation right now, because I was thinking. You know how you've always said about going into the bakehouse with me to help me bake the pies?"

"Yes, mum"

"Well, you're about to see what it's like down there" She then took Kodi down there with her and as soon as they got to the bakehouse, she explained his duties to him.

"Got it!" he said.

"That's my boy" Lovett said while pulling him into a nice, gentle bear hug. They both pulled away from the hug, and Kodi spoke before Lovett could shut the door.

"You mind if I have a pie while I'm down here, mum?"

"As many as you like, son" she then closed the door behind her, and walked back upstairs with tears in her eyes.

A/N: Tomorrow's chapter is gonna be the last one, and it'll be just as long as this one! After this is done, I'll get straight to work on 'Kenai Scissorpaws'. Please review, thanks.


	19. Final Scene

A/N: Well, this is it! The final chapter of 'Sweeney Kenai' I hope everyone enjoys the finale! At the end I'll explain something to all of ya! Anyways, onto the grand finale!

Kenai and Lovett stood in the courtyard of the shop. Lovett explained everything she did with Kodi, and how she took him into the bakehouse. Then as they spoke, Beadle Tug came in and spoke up.

"Mr. Kenai, Mrs. Lovett, I am here on official business. You see, there has been some complaints about the stink from your chimney, they say at night it's a smell most foul. Health regulations and public welfare, naturally being my duty, I'm afraid I'll have to take a look at your bakehouse" Kenai and Lovett looked to each other and then they shared the same stern look and nodded. Kenai then spoke.

"Of, coarse sir! But first, why don't you come upstairs and pamper you" Tug resisted a little bit, but Kenai had persuaded him to come up. As they walked up the stairs, Kenai gave himself and evil grin.

-Scene Change-

Kodi swept the floor of the bakehouse as he was told by Lovett. Kodi then placed the broom against the wall and went over to see a tray of meat pies. He took one off the tray and took a bite, it was foul tasting, it was raw, and it was unlike any other meat he had tasted before. He then pulled something out of the pie that was sticking out of the crust, it was a bear's claw. He gasped as he dropped the raw pastry on the floor. He then turned around to see dead bodies of humans and bears just sitting in the corner of the bakehouse. He gasped again and heard the sound of a door opening, he looked up to see Beadle Tug fall out the hatch with a bloodied cut across his throat. The brown furred cub then started to bang his paws on the door.

"Let me out! Please, let me out!" he then backed up against the wall with tears coming out his eyes, he was overwhelmed of what he had discovered.

-Scene Change-

Kenai had heard Kodi's crying for help. He then ran downstairs and got Lovett to go down to the bakehouse with him and explain the whole situation to him. When they got there, they saw that Kodi wasn't in there, only Tug's bloodied corpse lying on the cold stone floor. Lovett called out to the cub while singing.

Nita: Kodi, where are you love?

"Kodi?" Kenai called out to the cub while still holding the razor used to kill Tug in his paw. Lovett sang, Kenai spoke.

Nita: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around!

"Kodi? Kodi?" He called out again, still no avail.

Nita: Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around!

"Kodi!" Kenai called once more, but it failed again.

-Scene Change-

Koda and Aika had just got out of the insane asylum that kept her there. Koda dressed her up in male human child clothes to cover up her appearance to the public.

"Mr. Kenai?" Koda called, but he didn't hear anyone respond. He turned to his love and spoke.

"You wait for him here. I'll return with the coach in less then an hour. Don't worry. No one will recognize you. You're safe now" Aika spoke back as she looked into Koda's eyes.

"Safe? So we run away and then all our dreams will come true?"

"I hope so Aika"

"I've never had dreams, only nightmares"

"Aika, when we're free of this place, all the ghosts will go away"

"No, Koda, they never go away"

"I'll be right back to you, half an hour and we'll be free" he then kissed Aika on the lips and he ran out the door. Aika then got into the wooden trunk as soon as she heard someone come up the stairs. It was the beggar bear wrapped in her old raggedy cloak. She called out for Tug, who unknown to her was no longer alive.

Beggar bear: Beadle, Beadle, no good hiding, I saw you, are you in here still? Beadle? Beadle, Beadle, the Beadle! Beadle-de-del-de-del-de-del-de-del dumping. Beadle, dumpling. Beadle-de-del-de-del-de-del-de-del-de-del.

She stopped singing when she saw Kenai come in through the door of the shop, closing it behind him with the razor still in his paw.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked the unknown bear bitterly. She began to sing again in reply.

Beggar bear: Is it in here, sir? The stink of evil from below! From her! She's the reaper's wife. Beware of it, sir. She with no pity in her heart! Hey, don't I know you, Mister?

"Mr. Kenai!" He heard Atka's voice call to him. He then realized he had to get rid of the beggar bear. He lashed the blade across her throat, blood poured out of the cut like a waterfall. He stepped on the trap door pedal and she was in the bakehouse with the other bodies. Atka then came in and asked Kenai where Aika was.

"Where is she?"

"Below, your honor, with my neighbor. Thank the spirits the sailor cub did not voilate her (A/N: I don't want to use the 'M word' thank you very much) Thank the spirits, too, she has seen the error of her ways"

"She has?"

"Oh, yes, your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness"

"And she shall have it. She'll be here soon, sir?"

"Yes"

"Excellent my friend" Kenai showed a brief smile and spoke back.

"How about a shave? Sit, sir! Sit!" Atka did as he was told and Kenai placed the towel around Atka's body. They began to sing together.

Atka: Pretty women!

Kenai: Pretty women, yes!

Atka: Aika, Aika!

Kenai: Pretty women, pretty women are a wonder, pretty women.

Atka: What beautiful women!

Kenai: Pretty women!

Both: Blowing out their candles!

Kenai: Oh!

Both: Combing out their hair!

Atka: Even if they leave, even when they leave you and vanish, they somehow can still remain there with you!

Kenai: Even if they leave they are still there, there!

Both: There!

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow, sir" Atka said as Kenai flipped open a new razor. Kenai then spoke back with a sinister grin and he raised the blade in the air, and it shined in the moonlight.

"With fellow tastes, in women at least"

"What's that?"

"The years so doubt have changed me, sir. But then I don't suppose a face of a barber, a face of a prisoner in the dark, is not particularly rememberable"

"Benjamin Barker?"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" Kenai screamed back at Atka. He then lunged the blade repetitively into the human's neck, he didn't just want to kill him, he wanted to make him suffer. Atka then started to show tears, the pain was unbearable. After a few more lunges, he whipped the blade across the Judge's throat and placed the body in the bakehouse with the pedal. Kenai looked into the bloodstained blade, his body was covered in Atka's blood, every inch of fur was wet with blood. He then looked into the razor's blade and sang some more.

Kenai: Rest now, my friend, rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels

Kenai smiled at his 'friend' he finally got the revenge he's been after for so long. He then heard the lid of the trunk creak a little bit and then he walked over to it and opened the trunk to reveal Aika, who he didn't recognize as his own cub because she was dressed in human male children clothes.

"Come in for a shave, have ya, lad?" He asked.

"No, I-I-I" She tried to talk her way out of it, she didn't want to suffer the same fate as Atka. Kenai grabbed her by her neck and placed her in the chair.

"Everyone needs a good shave"He said as he placed her in the chair. He then raised his razor, getting ready to kill the cub whom he didn't recognize as his own. But then he heard Lovett's screaming from the bakehouse. Kenai pointed the tip of the blade at her nose and spoke.

"Forget my face" he then ran down to see what the heck was going on.

-Scene Change-

Atka was still alive and he grabbed Nita's ankle but she beat him with a rolling pin and kept on screaming to him. She then saw Kenai enter the room and looked over the now dead body of Atka.

"Open the furnace door" she did as she was told, and as she did so, Kenai looked over the body of the beggar bear and lifted it's hood up, the beggar bear was really Kia. Kenai whispered to himself.

"Don't I know you? She said..." He realized everything Lovett told him was an absolute lie. Kenai looked to Lovett as she stood over Kenai holding Kia's cold dead body in his arms. Kenai spoke.

"You knew she lived"

"I was only thinking of you"

"You lied to me!" Kenai then started to cry and buried his face into Kia's lifeless white fur and cried his eyes out. Lovett sang as he cried.

Nita: No, not lied at all, no, I never lied!

Kenai also sung through his sobs.

Kenai: Kia!

Nita: Said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died!

Kenai: I've come home again!

Nita: Poor thing, she lived, but it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed!

Kenai: Kia!

Nita: Should have been in hospital wound up in bedlam instead, poor thing!

Kenai: Oh my god!

Nita: Better that you think she was dead, yes, I lied cause I love you!

Kenai: Kia!

Nita: I'd be twice the mate she was, I love you!

Kenai: What have I done?!

Nita: Could that thing have cared for you like me?

Kenai then stopped crying and he came up with an idea, a wicked, brilliant idea. He got up off the ground and started waltzing with Lovett through the bakehouse.

Kenai: Mrs. Lovett! You're a bloody wonder! Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!

Nita: Do you mean it?

Kenai: Now, come here my love!

Nita: Everything I did I swear, I thought it was only for the best!

Kenai: Not a thing to fear, my love!

Nita: Believe me!

Kenai: What's dead is dead!

Nita: Can we still be married?

Kenai: The history of the world, my pet!

Nita: Oh, Mr. Kenai, oh Mr. Kenai, leave it to me!

Kenai: Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!

Nita: By the sea, Mr. Kenai, we'll be comfy, cozy! By the sea, Mr. Kenai, where there's no one nosy!

Kenai: And life is for the alive, my dear! So let's keep living it!

Both: Just keep living it, really living it!

Kenai then tripped her and pushed her into the open furnace and then just stood there as he watched Lovett burn to death. She let out screams loud enough to send shivers down one's spine. He then shut the furnace door and the screams silenced, Nita Lovett was dead. Kenai then got on his knees and picked Kia's body back up into his arms and sung the final verse of the song.

Kenai: There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful! A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful! And she was virtuous, and he was...

Kenai stopped singing as he noticed a presence behind him, it was Kodi. He saw the whole thing from the bakehouse sewer hole, and he was angry with what he did to Lovett. Kodi then picked up Kenai's razor and lashed it across Kenai's throat, blood came out of the cut super fast. He gripped his throat trying to stop the blood flow, but he knew his time had come. Kodi left the bakehouse throwing the razor across the room. Kenai did nothing, he just stayed on his knees, bleeding to death over his dead mate.

A/N: The End! I loved working on this story! I will be doing 'Kenai Scissorpaws' tomorrow. Tell me what you thought about our ending in a review. Please review, thanks.


End file.
